Singing Can Bring Things Together
by xTwichii
Summary: The gang goes out to karaoke. Then will the duet bring a certain notacouplebutactlikeone will actually become a couple? Read to find out! Please Read & Review! Ok the rating may change over time. It's COMPLETE! Henry fans please don't read!
1. The Gang Goes Out To Karaoke!

**Coolystar89796:** Ok, this is my second story. I still don't know how long it will be, though with every chapter I will figure it out! Also it has a little bit more couples than Ryuki. Though it's mostly about them! So please read & review. Also come on peoples! Last story I had NO reviews! So can you please review this story or my old story please! My old story is Why Did I have To Meet You.

**Summary:** The gang goes out to karaoke. Then will the duet bring a certain not-a-couple-but-act-like-one will actually become a couple?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters!

Chapter 1: The Gang Goes Out To Karaoke!

The gang were walking home one day. Since it was their 3rd year anniversary of defeating the Dreaper (Not Sure If I spelled It right), they decided to celebrate. Though they couldn't quite make up their minds about what they should do or where they should go.

Takato: "Hey, so what are we going to do today? You know for our anniversary."

Jeri: "Yeah, that's a pretty good question Takato."

Henry: "Well maybe we could go to a night club like last year."

Rika: "No Way! Last time I went there all the guys were all over me! Just one night I _try_ to look pretty for Jeri's sake, and then guys come crawling out of no where and start… PERVERTS!" Now Rika's face was red and hot from the memory of seeing all those guys.

Alice: "Yeah Henry, we had to leave early because Rika beated up all those guys. I don't want that to happen again."

Ryo: "Hey Rika! Don't forget who saved you!"

Rika: "Yeah how could I forget? Your one of the guys I beated up by accident."

Ryo: "Yeah that really hurted." Now touching his face where Rika punched him a year ago.

Rika started to giggle. Though she was turned around so no one could see her. They were quiet for the next minute, then Jeri broke the silence.

Jeri: "I got it! I know what we should do tonight!"

Everyone: "REALY?!"

Jeri: "Ok, I think we should do karaoke!"

Takato: "Hey that's not a bad idea."

Henry: "Yeah I haven't sung in while."

Alice: "That's great! I just love to sing!"

Ryo: "Hey pumpkin, maybe we can do a duet." Ryo said that with a smile across his face.

Rika sighed and turned around. "Oh goodie." Saying it in a sarcastic way.

Takato: "Well, looks like everyone agrees. Except Rika, though she doesn't count!"

Rika: "I do count and who said I refused to go?"

Jeri: "Yes! Rika's coming!"

Rika: "I didn't even say… Huh. Why even bother to fight back."

Henry: "Ok, how about we meet up at the park around 6:30 sharp?"

Everyone: "Sounds good!"

Takato: "Hey, what about Kazu and Kenta?"

Ryo: "They won't be able to go. They went to America today. They e-mailed it to me."

Rika: "Good, I won't be annoyed by those two digi wannabes!"

Ryo: "Hey why so harsh! After all they want to be just like me! I know you love me pumpkin!" He put his arm around Rika

Rika: "Ew! Get away!" She said it while she took off Ryo's arm. "Plus I don't want another one of you, around!"

Ryo: "Miss Ice Queen, strikes her frozen, hurtful words again!"

Alice: "OK! You two go home and get ready for tonight! Your going to need your singing spirit!"

Then Alice kissed Henry good bye and walked away. Henry followed, then Takato and Jeri left together. That left Rika and Ryo alone.

Rika: "See you later Akiyama."

Ryo: "When are you gonna start calling me by my first name?"

Rika: "Let me think, probably, NEVER!"

Ryo: "Well then…" Ryo grabbed Rika by the arm and pulled her closer to him.

Rika: "AKIYAMA! LET GO!"

Ryo: "So, your always like this? A wildcat? You know that's what makes me more and more in love with you."

Ryo was staring into Rika's eyes. Their eyes locked together.

Rika: "Akiyama! What do you mean? Can you stop being so corny? Akiyama!" Rika tried her best to struggle out of Ryo's grip without hurting him.

Ryo: "Rika. Do you love me?"

Rika then stopped squirming and looked into Ryo's eyes. Having a confused on her face.

Rika: "What did you say?"

Ryo then let go of her and looked at his watch.

Ryo: "You know what? It's 4:30 and I haven't token a shower yet! I have to get ready! See you at 6:30 pumpkin!"

Before he left he gave Rika a kiss on the cheek.

Rika: "AKIYAMA!"

Once Ryo heard that he started to run in the direction his house was.

Rika: "Akiyama, I love you too." Rika said it in a whisper tone.

**Author's Note: **Ok I hope you liked it! I know I'm obsessed with Ryuki. Though I love that love team! So please! I beg of you to please review! Also watch out for the next chapter! ;)


	2. Let's Head Out

**Coolystar89796:** Ok, this is a pretty short chapter. Though the next ones would be pretty long. So I hope you enjoy chapter two! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. ;)

Chapter 2: Let's Head Out! 

The gang got to the park at 6:30. Takato and Jeri were early, Henry and Alice were just on time, and Ryo and Rika were late.

Henry: "Ok, so everyone's here. Just to make sure, I'll do role call!"

Takato: "Henry it looks like everyone is here."

Jeri: "Just let him do it Takato. Plus I like my name being called out!"

Rika: "Henry, role call's are so stupid." Rolling her eyes.

Henry: "Fine we'll make it quick. Ok, Takato."

Takato: "Here."

Henry: "Jeri."

Jeri: "Present."

Henry: "Ryo."

Ryo: "Here."

Henry: "Alice."

Alice: "Present my darling."

Henry: "Rika."

Rika: "Present, Professor Dork."

Henry just ignored Rika's smart talk.

Henry: "Ok, everyone's here so let's go sing!"

Everyone cheered except Rika. Ryo put his arm around her once again. All she did was glare at him.

Ryo: "Hey, why so glum. We should be happy and looking good!"

Rika: "Akiyama, your hopeless."

Ryo: "Umm, thanks I guess."

Rika: "Your such an idiot! It's not a compliment!"

Ryo: "Anything that comes out of your mouth is a special compliment to me."

Rika walked faster to lose Ryo. Though of what happened today ran through her head like a broken movie projector. That wasn't the only thing on her mind, the four words she always wanted to say to Ryo. I LOVE YOU RYO.

They all started heading out to a place called the Blue Star. It took them about twenty minutes to walk over there. Though eventually they got there. Where to them it seemed forever.

**Author's Note: **Next Chapter will have the lyrics and stuff to it. I'm doing it by couples. So I'll start with Takato and Jeri, Henry and Alice, then the most important couple Ryo and Rika. Though the duets would be last. So look out for them! ;)


	3. Jeri and Takato

**Coolystar89796: ** This is the chapter with singing! You know lyrics. Not saying that you're stupid or anything! Just making it clear! The lyrics are in _italics_. Also look in the lyrics because they talk like in the middle of the lyrics! So I hope you enjoy chapter 3! ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters. Except like one person. Or any of the songs in this story just to make it clear! ;)

Chapter 3: Jeri and Takato

The gang entered the Blue Star. When they got in a pink-headed girl was they're smiling as they came in.

Waiter: "Hello, do you have reservations for tonight?"

Henry: "Yes we do. You can look under Wong, Henry Wong."

Waiter: "Ahh, yes Mr. Wong, a table for six. Right this way please."

They walked across the room, it was filled with tons of people. They were seated at a circular table just in front of the stage. The men pulled out their chairs for the ladies. When they were all seated, the waiter approached them.

Waiter: "Hello, my name is Massie. Would you like to start off with drinks?"

Jeri: "Sure. I'll have Sierra Mist."

Takato: "I'll have coke."

Massie: "Diet or regular?"

Takato: "Regular."

Alice: "I'll have water."

Henry: "I'll have Pepsi."

Rika: "I'll have Sprite."

Ryo: "I'll have the same as her." He pointed towards Rika.

Massie: "Ok, your drinks will be here in a few minutes. For now here is the songbook. Feel free to tell us when you want to go up." She handed the songbook to Jeri.

Jeri: "Hey Takato, how about I start then you. Then after we can do a duet!"

Takato: "Sure Jeri that sounds great!"

Jeri: "Oh lookie! I found one!"

Rika: "What is it?"

Jeri: "It's called Misty's song." Jeri waved over to Massie. " Miss!"

Massie: "Yes."

Jeri: "I want to sing this song."

Massie: "Ok your up next." The waiter handed her a microphone.

Jeri: "Thank you."

The waiter delivered their drinks, just when the person just finished. When the person finished, Jeri went to the stage.

Everyone: "WOO HOO!! GO JERI!!"

Jeri: "Thank you, thank you."

The music started.

Jeri:

_Out here in the quiet of the night  
Beneath the stars and moon  
We both know we've got somethin' on our minds  
We won't admit, but it's true _

_You look at me, I look away_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feelin', but I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feelin', and to say that, I love you_

Ryo came closer to Rika and whispered in her ear.

Ryo: "Doesn't that describe us. Rika do you remember what I told you, right?"

Rika: "Yeah and I don't plan to hear it again."

Ryo was silent

_I practice all the things that I could say  
Line by line, every word   
I tell myself today could be the day  
But every time, I lose my nerve  
I look at you, you look away_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feelin', but I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feelin', and to say that, I love you_

Ryo: "Wow, Jeri sings great."

Rika: "Yeah, she practices in the shower."

Takato: "How would you know that.?"

Rika: "When she sleeps over then takes a shower.

_Why, why do you turn away?  
It must be, you're afraid like me  
I try, but I can't pretend that I  
Don't feel for you  
The way I do  
Can't you see_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feelin', but I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feelin', and to say that, I love you_

When Jeri was done with the song everyone applauded for Jeri. Jeri curtsied.

Jeri: "Thank you, thank you. Up next is my boyfriend Takato!"

Takato finally found a song.

Alice: "So did you finally found a song?"

Takato: "Yeah it's called because you loved me."

Jeri: "Good luck." Jeri gave Takato a peck on the cheek.

Takato went to the stage and everyone was silent.

The music started to play.

Takato:

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all_

Henry: "Who knew Takato had a voice?"

Alice: "Yeah, I guess there's a first for everything."

Rika: "Yeah, his voice is like a dying rat."

Jeri: "Rika! That wasn't nice!"

Rika: "Sorry Jeri."

Ryo was quiet throughout the whole song. Henry was looking through the book, because Alice already knew her song.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

Again everyone cheered.

Takato: "Since you guys loved my girlfriend and me, we'll sing a duet!"

Everyone cheered louder. The waiter handed Jeri the microphone. Jeri walked up to the stage.

Jeri: "We'll be singing It Happens Everytime."

The music started to play.

Takato:

Can you hear the music playin'?  
Can you feel the rhythm swayin'? 

Jeri:

_This is the sound of dreams come true,  
And I can promise you that, _

Jeri and Takato:

_You are the one and only,  
And I'm the lost and lonely,  
We are the perfect dream come true,  
And I can promise you that,  
I can hear a silly love song in my heart.. It happens everytime,  
When I see you,  
It happens everytime,  
When I think of you,  
It happens everytime,  
Always magic when we meet,  
_

Takato:

_Baby, down on DreamStreet Let me take you by the hand and,  
Walk you down the Milky Way cause,  
You make me feel I'm so alive,  
Oh, I promise baby I can hear a silly love song in my heart.. _

Jeri and Takato:

_It happens everytime,  
When I see you,  
It happens everytime,  
When I think of you,  
It happens everytime,  
Always magic when we meet,  
Baby, down on DreamStreet It happens everytime Baby It happens everytime  
Always magic when we meet _

_Down on DreamStreet  
_

Rika: "Hey Akiyama."

Ryo: "Yeah."

Rika: "Why are you so quiet?"

Ryo: "You know Jeri and Takato make a cute couple don't they."

Rika: "Akiyama! Don't change the subject!"

Ryo: "Oh, it's nothing at all."

Rika: "Weirdo."

Jeri:

_When I close my eyes,  
There's angels all around Singing a love song Think of it happenin' everytime When I see you Ohh it happens everytime Oh oh, ohhh It happens everytime,  
When I see you,  
It happens everytime,  
When I think of you,  
It happens everytime,  
Always magic when we meet,  
_

Jeri and Takato:

_Baby, down on DreamStreet It Happens everytime Baby, ohh It happens everytime  
Always magic when we meet Down on DreamStreet_

Everyone applauded. Jeri and Takato walked back together hand in hand.

Alice: "Hey you did fantastic!"

Henry: "Yeah! You guys should sing together more often!!"

Jeri and Takato: "Thanks."

Jeri and Takato looked at Ryo and Rika if they were going to say anything. All they did was stare at them.

Henry: "Looks like you're up Ali."

**Author's Note:** Ok, there's chapter 3 I did a lot of work on this. So please review and wait for the next one, which are Henry and Alice. Then the one after that are Rika and Ryo. So hope your watching out for it! ;)

**Songs:** These are the songs played in this chapter:

1.Misty's Song-Jeri

2.Because You Loved Me-Takato

3.It Happens everytime-Duet


	4. Henry And Alice

**Coolystar89796: **OMG!!! I am soooo sorry that this story is posted up late!! Just had too many things to do! Now I'm back in business!! Thanks for your patience!!! So here's chapter 4 for you!! Also the songs are in _italics, _and look inside them because there are some parts where the characters speak.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or any of the songs.

Chapter 3: Henry and Alice 

Henry: "Looks like were up Ali."

Alice: "Actually sweetie I'm up!" Saying it in a teasing way.

Massie: "Here you go ma'am."

Alice: "Why thank you."

Massie: "No problem."

Jeri: "Hey Alice good luck up there!"

Henry: "Don't choke now!!"

Alice: "Shut Up!" Glaring at Henry.

Takato: "Don't worry Henry you're the only one who will choke when you go up there."

Rika: "Yeah, I bet Mr. Smarty over here can do better than you."

Everyone stared at Rika in amazement if she actually just said that. She was tired of the stares.

Rika: "What are you staring at?"

Ryo: "Umm, if you didn't notice that you just complimented me."

Rika: "So what?"

Ryo: "Nothing.""

Ryo became all quiet. Alice wanted to comfort him though she had to go up before her spot is taken. She started her way to the stage.

Alice: "Hey everyone I'll be singing Someone's watching over me and please enjoy. Oh yeah, this song is for a special someone."

She looked at Henry who was blushing. Alice gave him a wink. The music started playing.

Alice:

Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is just you're not here to say What you always used to say But it's written in the sky tonight

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe Someone's watching over me

Henry: "Wow! I'm glad that Alice is my girlfriend. She's like everything I ever wanted in girl."

Jeri: "Aren't you glad you have me Takato?"

Takato: "Of course! You know I love you!"

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
Took this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe Someone's watching over me

Rika: "Hey Ryo why are you so quiet? Did I say something that hurted your feelings?"

Ryo: "No. Though, when did you started caring for what happens to me?"

Rika: "Never! I was just worried! You're not your usual annoying self! That's all!"

Ryo: "Sure. You know what I said before."

Rika: "Stop bothering me with that!"

Rika was now glaring at Ryo. He turned and faced the stage, and being quiet again. The truth was Rika did care for Ryo now. He was all quiet. She wanted her old Ryo back.

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe That I won't give up No I won't break down Sooner than it seems life turns around And I will be strong Even when it all goes wrong When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe That someone's watching over Someone's watching over Someone's watching over me

Someone's watching over me

Everyone applauded. Alice took a bow.

Alice: "Ok, thanks everyone I loved being up here though I'm going to turn the spot light to my loving boyfriend Henry!"

Everyone clapped while Alice walked towards the table. When Alice got there she handed Henry the microphone.

Henry: "You did great Ali."

Alice: "Thanks Henry! Good luck up there!"

Henry walked towards the stage with a nervous look on his face.

Henry: " Hey… I'm Henry and… I'm… going to… be singing… It might… be… you."

Alice: "Oh boy."

Jeri: "Oh oh. Looks like Henry got stage fright."

Takato: "I shouldn't have said he was going to choke."

Rika: "How bout we cheer him on."

Ryo: "…"

Alice: "That's a great idea."

Rika: "Ryo are you going to join or not?"

Ryo: "Yeah I am."

The gang: "GO HENRY! YOU ROCK THE CROWD! WOO HOO!"

Henry faces the table where his friends were sitting at. He got his confidence back and stared at the audience. Then the music started.

Henry:

_Time, I've been passing time watching trains go by  
All of my life  
Lying on the sand watching seabirds fly  
Wishing there could be someone waiting home for me _

_Something's telling me it might be you  
It's telling me it might be you  
All of my life _

Alice: "YES! Henry got his confidence back! It's all thanks to Rika!"

Jeri: "Yeah Rika I would of never came up with that idea."

Takato: "Hey you should be a confidence coach!"

Rika: "NO!"

Rika was stilled worried. Though now she was more stressed out. Ryo looked like he just got more depressed.

_Looking back as lovers go walking past  
All of my life  
Wondering how they met and what makes it last  
If I found the place would I recognize the face _

_Something's telling me it might be you  
It's telling me it might be you _

_So many quiet walks to take  
So many dreams to wake  
And there's so much love to make_

Ryo: "Hey Rika are we going to sing a duet?"

Rika: "I guess so everyone did."

Ryo: "Ok." Ryo turned back to the stage and became glum again.He just stared blankly at Henry on the stage.

_I think we're gonna need some time  
Maybe all we need is time  
And it's telling me it might be you  
All of my life _

_I've been saving love songs and lullabies  
And there's so much more  
No one's ever heard before _

_Something's telling me it might be you  
Yeah, it's telling me it must be you  
And I'm feeling it'll just be you  
All of my life _

_It's you, it's you I've been waiting for all of my life  
Maybe it's you  
Maybe it's you  
I've been waiting for all of my life _

Alice: "Woo Hoo Henry!!!" Alice shouted when the song ended.

Everyone applauded for Henry for his I'm-nervous-act-but-I-pulled-it-off-any-ways. He bowed and walked back to his friends.

Alice: "Henry you were great! Come on lets do our duet!"

Henry: "What! I just finished a song."

Alice: "Please Henwy." She tried her best to act like Suzie when she wants something from Henry.

Henry: "Fine let's go."

Alice: "Yay!!" Alice jumped out of her chair and started walking to the stage grabbing the other microphone from a passing waiter.

Henry: "My girlfriend and I will be singing…" Alice cut him off.

Alice: "Follow Your Dream."

Everyone clapped and quieted down when the music started playing.

Alice:

_People laugh us there  
stare at you and say  
she's got no where to go  
but if they only know you're thinkin _

Henry:

_When did I go wrong  
how should I move on  
inspite of what I see  
they're losing faith in me _

Alice:

_You tell your self to believe  
that in every feet  
it takes a heart to endure  
all the pain and grief,  
having the hope to see the best that you can be... _

Henry and Alice:_  
follow your dream  
the courage found within  
your soul is keeping you so strong  
that you can rise each time you fall  
and stand upon your own  
those time you won't go wrong  
just give your best to hold your will  
persistently, become the one  
you've always aimed to be_

Henry:

_Got to find your place  
where you've proudly face  
the woes that come your way  
sometimes it's hard to say  
if you can stick to your desire  
never lose the fire  
that burns up light inside for you to win the fight_

Alice:

_You tell your self to achieve  
you must not retreat  
persist the stops can be tough  
if you must compete  
learning the path of fate  
by every road you take_

Henry:

_Reaching that peak so high  
but you can't describe  
all you're fears inside  
that one day you might be filled  
with worries  
you'll find out in time  
every misery's meant to make  
you feel you're stronger to agree  
Henry and Alice:_

_Follow your dream  
the courage found within  
your soul is keeping you so strong  
that you can rise each time you fall  
and stand upon your own  
those time you won't go wrong  
just give your best to hold your will  
persistently, become the one  
you've always aimed to be_

When the song ended everyone clapped for their great teamwork and effort in their singing. They made their way to the table.

Alice: "Ok!" She smacked her hand on the table. "Rika and Ryo it's your time to shine!"

**Author's Note: **Hey! Hoped you liked it! I worked really hard on the copying and pasting part!! Well next is Ryo and Rika's chapter! Woo! Hope you keep reading! ;) Also still really sorry for being late on updating! Thanks for being so patient! ;)


	5. Say You'll Never Go

**Coolystar89796:** Hey! Here's the next chapter, which is chapter 5!!! Also, sorry again for the late updates!!! I'm just so busy! I promise I'll try my best to make a quick update! Again, the songs are in _italics, _look out for some dialogue in between the lyrics. Ok enjoy!! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or any songs from this story. ;)

Chapter 5: Say You'll Never Go 

Alice: "Ok!" She smacked her hand on the table. "Rika and Ryo it's your turn to shine!"

Rika: "No way! I'm not going up there!"

Alice turned her head towards Ryo, who was looking blankly on the stage. "How about you Ryo?"

Ryo turned his head and nodded. He grabbed the microphone from Alice and walk up to the stage. Girls started drooling and screaming his name out. When Ryo made it to the stage everyone started to become quiet. Rika intense eyes seemed to turn in to passionate eyes, it almost looked like she was going to cry.

Ryo: "Tonight I'll be singing Say You'll Never Go."

The music started playing a second after he announced what he was going to sing.

Ryo:

_How can I make it through the day  
Without you  
You have been so much a part of me  
(and if you'll go)  
Ill never know what to do  
How can I carry on my way  
The memories  
When all that is left is the pain of my history  
Why should I live my life today  
_

Rika noticed when Ryo was singing she saw him with no expression on his face, he also looked like he was looking directly at her with sincere eyes. It's like his eyes were speaking for him. Saying 'Rika I love you so much, I hope you'll understand one day, understand that I will do anything for you… always.'

_  
I cannot live out on my own  
And just forget the love you've always shown  
And accept the fate of my condition  
Please don't ever go  
For I cannot live my life alone  
_

Henry noticed Rika's silence while Ryo was singing. Henry tapped Rika and asked her if she could go outside with him, before they left he told Alice he needed to help Rika outside. Rika noticed that Ryo expression got glum again. I wish I could do what his song says 'Say You'll Never Go'. They left…

_  
Say you'll never go  
Say you'll never go out my way  
Say you'll never go  
For we can still go on  
And make it through  
Just say you'll never go  
Say you'll never go away_

How can I make my dreams come true  
Without you  
You were the one who gave love to me  
(And don't you know)  
You are my fantasy

I cannot live out on my own  
(I cant do anything at all)  
And just forget the love you've always shown  
And accept the fate of my condition

Please don't ever go  
For I cannot live my life alone  


Jeri: "Wow Rika, Ryo…" When she looked at Rika's seat there was no one there. "Hey Takato where did Rika go?"

Takato: "Alice told me Henry is helping her do something."

Jeri: "Oh ok."

Alice: "Hey Jeri can you come with me to the girls bathroom?"

Jeri: "Sure. Excuse me Takato."

Takato: "Hey are you guys going to leave me here?" They ignore him and started walking to the ladies room.

_  
Say you'll never go  
Say you'll never go out my way  
Say you'll never go   
For we can still go on  
And make it through  
Just say you'll never go  
Say you'll never go away_

Say you'll never go  
Say you'll never go out my way  
Say you'll never go  
For we can still go on   
And make it through  
Just say you'll never go  
Say you'll never go away

When Ryo finished everyone clapped, whistled, and shouted. He left the stage without saying a word. He didn't head for the table, he headed outside.

**Author's Note: ** Hey! Hoped you enjoyed chapter 5!! Some issues are occurring and leading to a climax! Watch out for the next update! Thanks for reading! ;) Please Review!!

**Song:**

Say You'll Never Go-Erik Santos


	6. It's Going To Be Messy!

**Coolystar89796:** Hey!! ;) Wow!!! I got A LOT of reviews!! ;) Here are some of the reviews:

TwinkieTUTUS- great story! update soon please!

Awesome job! Can't wait for the next update!  
Renaki

LIL-YING-FA - hey. great chapter hope u update soon!

KIRIKA88- omg please update soon i can't wait to see what happens, love this so far ;)

RIKA3000- hmm... interesting

Thanks so much for your reviews!!! This made me want to just go on my computer and type up of the rest!! Those words made me more focused on what to write and making sure it sounded good!! Well here's what you all been waiting for… CHAPTER 6! ENJOY!!! ;)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any characters

Chapter 6: It's Going To Be Messy!! 

Rika: "Henry! Where are you taking me? It's going to be my turn soon and I want to actually sing for once!" Rika was just lying so they could go back inside before Ryo finished his song.

Henry: "Rika! I know your lying! Plus I brought you out here for a reason!"

Henry stopped and looked straight at Rika when he said that. Rika looked at him with a questioning face.

Rika: "Ok, were here. Now tell me what you wanted to tell me so we can go back inside!"

Henry: "Rika, I'm going to break up with Alice."

Rika: "Why? You're going to break her heart! In to allowing you to do that to her Henry! She's one of my best friends!" Rika's facial expression looked mad.

Henry: "Rika, remember when we use to go out?"

Rika: "Yeah, why?"

Henry: "Rika, I loved you so much and I still do! Ever since Ryo came back from America, you wanted him more then you wanted me! You broke up with me just for that Akiyama loser! I only went out with Alice to forget you! Though it didn't work! It just got me more jealous! Rika I love you so much! I need you in my life!"

Rika was silent for a moment trying to put all the words Henry just said in her thought to think about she's going to say. "Henry! First I only dated you to forget about Ryo. Just like you it didn't work! When he finally came back I knew this was my only chance to make things right! I had to break up with you or my heart would break into pieces!"

Henry: "Rika…" Tears started flowing down Henry's cheeks. "Rika! I could love you so much more then Ryo! He left you, but I never did! He never said anything when he left! Nothing! About his feelings for you, not even now!"

Rika started laughing.

Henry: "What's so funny? I never said anything funny!"

Rika: "Henry, your wrong. Ryo confessed his love to me today and by the end of tonight I'll tell him how I feel. So tough love Henry."

Henry: "Rika after this you're never going to say no to me again." He had something in his hand. It looked like a… CONDOM!!!

Rika: "No way Henry…"

Henry started to kiss Rika. She was trying to pull back with all her might. Henry moved down to her neck.

Rika: "HENRY! NO! WERE IN A PUBLIC PLACE! RAPE! RAPE! HEL…"

Henry stuck a cloth in her mouth. Tears came down Rika's eyes. Rika wished Ryo were there to help her. Never in her life she felt this scared. Henry was tapped on his shoulder when he kissing Rika's bra. Henry looked over.

Alice: "Hey Henry… WERE OVER AND DON'T TOUCH MY BEST FRIEND!"

Ryo was right beside her and gave him a huge punch! "No one touches Rika!!!!" The two boys started fighting. Alice and Jeri ran next to Rika.

Jeri: "Rika, Rika, are you ok?" Alice took off the cloth from Rika's mouth.

Rika: "Yeah, Alice please don't be mad at me it wasn't…"

Alice: "It's ok Rika. Ryo, Jeri and I were listening to you guys from behind a wall. When we didn't hear anything we decided to go check it out. That's when we found you."

Rika put back on her clothes and rushed over to Henry and Ryo.

Rika: "Oh Henry." Rika tapped Henry.

Henry: "Can't you see I'm…" He was cut off. Rika had kissed him. Ryo stood there in shock. When Rika pointed at Henry, Ryo finally got what she was trying to do. Rika and Henry broke away for air.

Henry: "Rika."

Rika: "Henry… I always wanted to tell you…"

Henry: "Go ahead."

Rika: "Henry, GO TO HELL!!!

Then once Ryo heard that he charged against Henry's back and Rika kicked him where it hurts the most. Once they were done with him he lied curled up into a little ball.

Takato: "Hey I finally came and all the action is FINISHED?

Jeri: "Well, you should of came earlier to help Rika!"

Takato: "Next time I promise I will." He lifted up his right hand to promise that he will.

Rika rushed towards Ryo. His eyes were bruised and his lip was bleeding. Henry looked like that to, but a lot worse. She hugged him assuring him that she was always there for him.

**Author's Note:** Well that was Chapter 6… If you noticed I've changed the rating. For the sexual assault and violence. Though I hope I get more reviews so I can wrap up this story! ;) Thanks for reading! Please Review and keep an eye out for Chapter 7!! ;)


	7. Jail And True Love

**Coolystar89796: **Hi! I really want to wrap up this story! I want to start up a 2 brand new stories! One is for a game and the other is Ryuki! I thought I should try something new! If you noticed that I've been using Ryuki for my first two stories. So something brand new will be okey dokey for me and I hope for you too! Well there are more details at the end of the last chapter!! YEAH! Last Chapter!!! ;) The lyrics are in _italics_. So enjoy the final chapter, chapter 7!!!!! ;) **MAKE SURE YOU READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!!!!!!! IT'S IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't any characters or songs sung in this section. Thank you and enjoy! ;)

Chapter 7: Jail And True Love 

Rika rushed towards Ryo. His eyes were bruised and his lip was bleeding. Henry looked like that to, but a lot worse. She hugged him assuring him that she was always there for him.

Ryo pulled Rika away. He held her by the arms firm yet gentle. Rika thought he was mad at her. Tears started to flow down Rika's cheeks. Ryo stroked her tears away.

Rika: "Ryo… Thank You. That's not all I wanted to say to you."

Ryo: "You know I'll never let anything bad happen to you. I love you with all my heart."

Rika: "You still love me?"

Ryo: "Yeah, of course. I knew Henry was going to propose to you."

Rika: "You did?"

Ryo: "Yeah, he told me the other day that he was going to break up with Alice and ask you out. That's when I knew I had to tell you. Though I was worried you would of said yes to Henry. That's why I was sad." Those words made Rika cry even more. "Hey, why is the 'Ice Queen' crying?"

Rika: "Stupid!" Rika looked up at Ryo. Her eyes were red from her crying. "Stupid Akiyama!" A smile grew on Rika and Ryo's face.

Ryo: "Hey, even though a guy gets beat up for you, and tells you something you still call them stupid don't you?" Rika began to giggle.

Rika: "Yup. I called you stupid because you didn't see that…"

Ryo: "That what?"

Rika: "That… I LOVE YOU RYO AKIYAMA!"

Rika got out of Ryo's grip and hugged him. He hugs her back. Everyone was distracted and didn't see it coming.

Henry: "DIE BITCH!"

Rika: "No!!"

Henry had stabbed Ryo with a pocketknife from behind. Ryo fell on top of Rika. Blood surrounded them. Rika's scream filled the silent air.

Henry: "Now who lost in the end?"

Takato: "Henry." Takato grabs Henry, Henry tried to break free, but he was still too weak to fight back. "Jeri, Alice call the ambulance and the police! Hurry!"

Rika finally was able to take Ryo off her. Though he wasn't dead.

Rika: "Thank God Ryo is not dead. Ryo wake up! Wake up! Ryo I loved you since the first day I saw you. After all this time… you just can't die on me Ryo!" Tears went down Rika's cheeks hysterically. She felt a hand on her hand. Rika looked a smile burst on her face.

Ryo: "I'm…never…going…to…leave…you…my…one…and…only…love."

Jeri ran over towards Rika. "Hey just hold on there Ryo the ambulance is coming. Stay strong."

Alice and Takato held Henry down on the floor. Alice's eyes were full of tears.

Alice: "Henry, how could you do this?"

Henry: "I never loved you Alice. I only used you to get close to Rika."

Alice: "I thought you truly love me. Well after your crime your going to a mental hospital and jail. I never wanted this to happen to you. Though you did it to yourself."

Henry: "…" When Henry tried to speak the police and the ambulance came. A police officer came towards Henry.

Police: "You are under arrest for attempted murder, rape, and buying a condom under legal age!" The police handcuff Henry and escorted him to the vehicle. He stared at the others. They all hoped that he would be back to his normal self.

On the other hand the paramedics took Ryo to the van, Rika came along, so did the others. That one night that everyone thought would be great turned out to be a total disaster.

**Author's Note:** Ok, I lied that's not really the last chapter!! ;( Sorry!!!!!!!! I'm going to make an epilogue. Then this story is wrapped up!!! ;) Well liked I said I was going to tell you guys about a new story. This one is for the game. The next update for this story it will have the one for the Ryuki. The game is called Tekken 5. I know old game though I wanted to make something for it! Here's part of chapter 1:

It has been almost five years after The King Of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Asuka Kazama, she entered in that last tournament, The King Of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Though one day she couldn't seem to take a certain someone who ran into her boobs out of her head. She wondered if something was going to happen that day.

Ok, there it is! I know you might not be a fan, but please read! Thanks! ;) Wait for the next update.


	8. Epilogue Save Me A Song

**Coolystar89796:** Ok, again I'm really sorry!!!! You know about lying. Though I promise that this is the last part for my story!!! This is the Epilogue. Hope you like my last update for this story! Enjoy!!!! ;)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything! Thank You and Enjoy! ;)

Epilogue-Save Me A Song 

RIKA'S POV:

It's been a month since the incident of our anniversary. Ryo, he's ok. He needed to stay in the hospital for about two weeks. Though he is in tip top shape now. If you can guess we became an item! Alice got over Henry, though they still are friends. She's now looking for the right one who won't rape their best friend. Takato and Jeri are still happily together; they are going to the China next week. Just the two of them.

As for Henry he's in jail. Once or twice a week he goes to the mental hospital. I feel bad for him; though I have to admit what he did was psychotic. A few days ago we went to court. He was found guilty; Ryo and me were the victims of this whole scheme. In the end we still got what we wanted, each other.

Regular Story

Ryo and Rika were walking to some place. Rika was blind folded and she hated every moment of not being able to see.

Rika: "Where are we going? I'm hating this instead of loving it."

Ryo: "I'm sure you'll think twice after you see what I did, and of course some close friends."

Rika: "What friends?" She giggled.

Ryo: "Hey, not nice. Ok look at that were finally here." Ryo took off her blindfold, Rika gasped as she looked around. It was the karaoke place from our anniversary.

Rika: "I know you're up to something. I mean look at this place it's deserted."

Ryo: "After what happen the owner said for one whole day I could do whatever I wanted with this place."

Rika: "So you made it into a romantic place?"

Ryo frowned "Why, you don't like it?"

Rika: "I do. I'm just wondering why were here."

Ryo took Rika's hand and they were face to face. "Well, we never got to do our duet."

Rika: "You still want to do that stupid thing?"

Ryo: "Of course. You didn't even get to sing by yourself. You want to sing by yourself first?"

Rika: "Nah, I rather sing with you. It's so lonely if I'm up there by myself!"

Ryo: "Suit yourself." Ryo looked around for a waiter with two microphones. "Excuse me can we have those?" He pointed at the microphone.

Waiter: "Certainly sir." He handed them the microphones.

Ryo: "Thanks."

Rika: "So what are we going to sing?"

Ryo: "You'll see, were up next." Ryo grabbed Rika's free hand and walked to the stage. "Ok we'll be singing Your Love."

The music started to play.

Ryo:

_You're the one that never lets me sleep  
_

_To my mind, down to my soul you touch my lips  
_

_You're the one that I can't wait to see  
_

_With you here by my side I'm in ecstasy  
_

Rika:_  
_

_I am all alone without you  
_

_My days are dark without a glimpse of you  
_

_But now that you came into my life  
_

_I feel complete  
_

_The flowers bloom, my morning shines  
_

Ryo And Rika:

_And I can see  
_

_Your love is like the sun  
_

_That lights up my whole world  
_

_I feel the warmth inside  
_

_Your love is like the river  
_

_That flows down through my veins  
_

_I feel the chill inside  
_

Ryo:

_Every time I hear our music play  
_

_Reminds me of the things that we've been through  
_

_In my mind I can't believe it's true  
_

_But in my heart the reality is you  
_

Rika:

_I am all alone without you  
_

_My days are dark without a glimpse of you  
_

_But now that you came into my life  
_

_I feel complete  
_

_The flowers bloom, my morning shines  
_

Ryo And Rika:

_And I can see_

_Your love is like the sun  
_

_That lights up my whole world  
_

_I feel the warmth inside  
_

_Your love is like the river  
_

_That flows down through my veins  
_

_I feel the chill inside_

The waiters and waitresses clapped when they were done. They left the karaoke place and headed to the park hand in hand.

Rika: "Hey Ryo, why are we heading for the park?"

Ryo: "I have to give you something. I wanted to give it to you in the park."

Rika: "Oh really. Well there's the park straight ahead."

Ryo: "Ok let's go under the Sakura tree." Ryo started running towards the Sakura tree. Rika kept her balance when Ryo started running.

Ryo: "Ok close your eyes."

Rika: "Ok, but I hope your not going to put a spider or anything as a prank."

Ryo: "Would I ever do that?"

Rika: "Yes."

Ryo: "Whatever just close your eyes so you can your surprise!" Rika covered her eyes. When Ryo was sure her eyes were shut he took out a small red box. He held out the box. "Ok, open your eyes."

Rika slowly open her eyes. When her eyes were fully opened she gasped. "Ryo you didn't have to." She took the box from his hands.

Ryo: "Well I wanted to. Are you going to open it anytime this month?"

Rika: "Fine." She opened the tiny box. It was a gold Ring saying 'Ryo + Rikaheart

She put on the ring then hugged Ryo. "Thank you Ryo."

Ryo: "Your welcome. Though you could give me something in return." He smiled.

Rika: "Ok." Rika pecked him on the cheek.

Ryo: "Oh come on! Just a peck on the cheek?"

Rika: "Gosh! Ok." She kissed Ryo on the lips. Then Ryo held her face to make the kiss last longer and more passionate. A minute later they gasped for air.

Ryo: "I love you Rika."

Rika: "I love you too."

**Author's note:** Ok, I know that the ending was a little corny, but I still hoped you enjoyed the story!!! Please Review! Here's a summary from the new Ryuki:

Ryo's cousin comes to visit him from Russia. He looks almost the same as Ryo though he has dirty blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, and lighter skin color. Ryo finds out that his cousin 'Roy' is attracted to Rika. Unfortunately Rika is attracted to Roy too!! Could Ryo stop the madness?

Hope you look out for that story. It'll be added shortly. Probably in May or late April. Thanks! ;)


End file.
